


T-Minus

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: The Outfield [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Not Romance, POV Keith (Voltron), Paddling, Prologue, Safewords, Subspace, supspace in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: Keith spends five days strapped into a cockcage.  Shiro spends five days laughing at him.Set during Keith's freshman year in The Outfield universe sometime during spring semester.  Can be read independently.





	T-Minus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeybound](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikeybound).



> Ahahahaha cracking myself up with this title. "T-minus" because Keith is counting down the days, and "T-minus" because it's like CBT without the T. Genius. 
> 
> I learned more about dicks for this stupid thing than I ever wanted to know.

Day Three: Wednesday 

 

“I hate you,” Keith said, stuffing his hands into the front of his hoodie and pulling it deliberately down to cover the front of his jeans.  “I hate you.  I seriously, seriously hate you.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound like a safeword,” Shiro told him, leaning back against his seat and wearing the same sort of smile that one would wear after convincing you your shoes were untied at a swimming pool- like he was cocky, getting away with something, and far, far too proud of himself. 

 

If looks could kill, Keith would have shot him dead.  He scowled extra hard at Shiro before glancing out the window, expression fading away nervously.  He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and shifted in his seat, wildly uncomfortable and anxious beyond belief.  He said, “Yellow,” and glanced back at Shiro.  

 

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” he asked. 

 

The smile melted off of Shiro’s face, quickly being replaced by something sympathetic and just a little bit guilty.  He rested a heavy hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezed, grounding him.  He said, “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” voice dripping sincerity.  

 

Keith knew that.  Of course he knew that.  This entire stupid thing was his own stupid idea.  He breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes before nodding.  “Alright,” he said.  “Thank you.  Let’s do this.” 

 

“Color?” 

 

“Green.” 

 

Shiro popped his door open, letting in a gust of not-quite-warm evening air.  “Walk behind me,” he said, command resonating through Keith despite Shiro’s casual tone.  He scrambled out of the car. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Day Zero: Sunday

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Keith said, staring slack jawed at the box Shiro had just pushed into his hands.  Shiro grinned and leaned forward to straighten out the mess of textbooks littering his coffee table.  

 

He said, “What did you think I was doing when I asked for your dick measurements?”

 

And Keith didn’t really have anything to say to that.  He blushed, feeling that old wave of embarrassment wash over him again from over a week ago.  Shiro and him had been brainstorming, and Keith mentioned he wanted to try something a little bigger, some sort of d/s thing with rules and expectations and orders to follow.  

 

Shiro had sent him a list, asking him to check off anything that was off limits.  Once Keith had responded, there’d been about a twenty minute pause before Shiro sent back the message, ‘Okay.  I’m gonna need to know how big your dick is.’  Keith had been puzzling over that message ever since. 

 

He’d seen a lot of things in his eighteen years of life.  He’d thought he was done being surprised.  He was wrong. 

 

Somehow  _ this _ wasn’t what he was expecting. 

 

“But…” he trailed off, not even knowing where to begin asking the questions in his head.  Shiro had picked up some spare dishes from the living room and carried them into the attached kitchenette of his one person apartment.  “But… but what is it for?” 

 

Shiro returned, ruffling Keith’s hair before climbing over the back of the couch and settling down next to him.  He took the box from Keith's hands and emptied it into his palm, pulled it out of the plastic, and held it between two fingers.  The soft plastic damn near sparkled in the light from the open window behind them.  

 

“You put this on,” Shiro said, “And I decide when you take it off.” 

 

Keith’s mouth went dry.  He damn near swallowed his tongue as he tore his gaze away from the thing in Shiro’s hand in order to look him in the eyes.  “So I just… wear it?” 

 

Shiro shrugged and grinned.  “You won’t be able to orgasm while you’re wearing it.  That’s totally under my control.”

 

“What’s to stop me from taking it off?” he asked, taking the cockcage from Shiro and turning it over in his hands.  It was made of a soft plastic that flexed under pressure, and the base of it was almost a strap, a plastic ring that wrapped around and opened on top.  He squeezed it between his fingertips again and looked up curiously when Shiro shook out the rest of the box into his hand.  He held out of hand for Keith to see, showing a tiny silver padlock and twin set of keys.  He raised his eyebrows and smirked.  Keith’s head was spinning. 

 

“Huh…” he murmured quietly.  He turned the cockcage over in his hands again, then curled his fingers over it and pushed himself to his feet.  “I need some water.”  

 

He needed a moment to think.  When he’d made his suggestion a week ago, this wasn’t what he’d had in mind, but Keith had to admit this wasn’t the worst idea ever.  He wanted to try some genuine d/s stuff, stuff that a  _ real _ sub would do, maybe take a step outside of his comfortable roll as “pain slut.”  

 

Even so, there wasn’t really anything appealing to the stuff he’d been imagining.  Getting orders throughout the day and following them, checking in on the hour, sending pictures of his clothes or his food to get permission for what he was going to eat or wear.  It sounded… interesting?  But also frustrating, and not in a good way.  This took away some of the parts he didn’t like.  This weird, rubbery contraption in his hand would be locked into place.  He’d be submitting, and there’d be nothing he could do about it.  Power- gone.  No longer his own choice to follow orders and be good. 

 

That was at least a little bit appealing.  

 

Shiro continued straightening out his living room, giving Keith a moment of reprieve while he filled a cup with tap water and sipped at it.  Shiro was polite like that.  He wouldn’t push too hard, Keith knew that.  He still had the power here.  He could say his safeword, and Shiro would drop it immediately.  Keith still had a choice, even if he was choosing not to have one. 

 

Well, fuck.  He’d just made his mind up.  

 

Keith set the cup in the sink and turned back around, padding into the living room silently, sock feet against the thick carpet.   Shiro didn’t glance up at him as he stepped over the threshold.  He simply set the TV remote down and stood. 

 

“What’s your color?” he asked.  Keith knew that tone of voice.  His stomach flipped over. 

 

“I-I, um… green,” he stuttered out, closing his eyes for a moment and grimacing at his own awkwardness.  If he could be smooth around Shiro once,  _ ever _ , that would be great.  As it was…. 

 

“You should put the cage on, then,” Shiro said.  Keith’s stomach dropped all the way to his knees, and his face became impossibly hot.  

 

His eyes snapped up to Shiro, just to find him staring back with a gentle smile playing at his lips. “What?” 

 

“You shaved like I told you to, right?” Shiro waited for his nod before continuing.  He explained, “We’ll do a test run for tonight. You can go to the bathroom and put it on.  I’ll give you a key so you can take it off in the morning, and we can grab dinner tomorrow to talk about it.  I’d rather we test it out before diving in head first.”  

 

Keith was both wildly relieved and slightly disappointed by that.  As it was, he let Shiro press the padlock into his open palm and shoo him off to the bathroom with a pat on the ass. 

 

It was kind of difficult to get on.  It wasn’t a tight fit, but it was close, his dick already half-hard and bobbing with interest just from the  _ idea _ of what he was getting himself into.  It took some carefully maneuvering to get it on without injuring himself- bumping something the wrong way or squeezing too tight or pinching something important between the plastic- and it took even more trial and error to get his balls in the right spot.  What the fuck even was this thing?

 

He got it eventually, though, and the did a double check just in case before slipping the padlock through the whole at the top and clicking it into place. 

 

Huh.

 

He felt weird as he pulled his underwear back up and got everything situated properly, and even with his jeans zipped back into place he felt kind of naked.  It was… bigger, than he was used to, or at least it felt that way, bulky in a way that he normally wasn’t.

 

Not that his dick was small.  It was just…

 

Oh, forget it.

 

Keith sighed at himself and peeked out of the bathroom, then all but tiptoed back into Shiro’s living room.  Shiro was waiting on the couch.  He looked up and smiled at Keith when he entered, looking him over.  Keith could have sworn his eyes fixated for just a second too long on his crotch, and it made something curious tickle in the pit of his stomach.  He shifted from foot to foot and grinned back awkwardly. 

 

“I did it….” 

 

“Awesome,” Shiro replied. He pushed himself up from the couch and grabbed a sweatshirt off the armchair, tugging it on over his broad shoulders and pushing the sleeves up to his elbows.  “Let me get you back to campus.  I should get some work on my thesis done while I still have time.”  

 

Keith nodded.  He took his own sweater when Shiro held it out to him, but he didn’t bother putting it on.  He just held it in front of him, draped casually over his arm and conveniently blocking the front of his pants in case they passed anyone else on their way out.  Shiro guided him through the door with a hand in the middle of his back, and Keith tried not to feel too giddy about that.  He waited patiently while Shiro locked up. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Shiro said, turning to him after securing the apartment.  He held a tiny key out for Keith to take. 

 

“This unlocks the padlock,” he said.  “Think of it as a physical safeword.  If you ever need out of this, just use the key and let me know, okay?  I know today is just a test run, but if I’m not with you I’d rather you have this.” 

 

Keith never would have thought of that himself.  He slipped the key into his pocket and nodded.  “Okay.” 

 

“Color?” Shiro asked.  

 

Keith grinned and ducked his head.  “Green.”  

 

Shiro said, “Good,” and ruffled his hair before heading off down the hallway towards the stairwell.  Keith sucked in a breath through his teeth and followed after him. 

 

…

  
  


Day One: Monday

 

Keith woke up to his alarm screaming at him.  He slapped his hand in its general direction, trying to reach it on his dresser without peeling his eyes open just yet.  When that didn’t work, he rolled himself onto his stomach to get closer, and immediately moaned.

 

_ Loud _ . 

 

Fuck.  

 

He buried his face in his pillow while his roommate grumbled at him in a half-asleep stupor.

 

“Shuddup,” his roommate complained, lobbing a pillow blindly across the room.  It hit the door to their dorm room with a tired thud.  Keith’s alarm was still blaring.  His dick was  _ throbbing _ against the mattress. 

 

Well, kind of.

 

He smacked his alarm off and threw himself out of bed, a little dizzy when he first stood up.  He stumbled.  He quickly found his footing, grabbed his phone, and waddled to their shared bathroom.

 

He hit the light and locked both doors, not needing any of his roommates to wander in before class and find him like this.  And by ‘like this,’ Keith meant exhausted, blushing, and desperately turned on, pants around his thighs and dick locked into a weird plastic contraption.

 

He wasn’t sure how he would even begin to explain this.

 

Unable to restrain his curiosity, he reached down and gingerly wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock.  It looked weird, partially because it was encased in see-through plastic, which was honestly not a flattering look for a penis.  It was also partially due to the obvious lack of pubic hair.  Shaving it all off the day before had taken an embarrassing amount of time, but now it was all gone, and Keith felt absolutely naked. 

 

His knuckles brushed over his balls, which were held in position by a plastic strap and trapped in position, loose enough to get a proper amount of blood flow, but that was about it.  They were so hypersensitive that he hissed in a breath through his teeth and had to shut his eyes for a moment to get control of himself.  His dick was hard and straining against the confines of the plastic.  

 

Okay, so yeah.  Trying to touch himself through this thing was not an option. 

 

He blinked down at the situation before him and contemplated what to do.  Shiro said he could take it off in the morning, and they’d figure out what they wanted to do from there.  Take it off.  Right.  For that he’d need the key.

 

The key that was in his desk drawer… in his dorm room…. Fuck. 

 

Walking didn’t sound like a lot of fun, just then, and Keith wasn’t sure he could get it off anyways with how, um… tight, it was.  He glared at it, at how  _ weird _ his dick looked confined to a see through plastic casing.  He thought about how great it would feel to be  _ free _ , to let it expand as far as it wanted to and jerk off in the shower and just  _ cum _ .  A shiver ran up his spine just thinking about it, but then Keith had another idea. 

 

What if he  _ didn’t _ ?  It was like a dare, almost, the temptation to go get the key and just let  _ go _ .  He could do it, easily, but what if he  _ didn’t _ .  The key was almost like a safeword, and Keith was uncomfortable, yeah, but it wasn’t a  _ bad _ uncomfortable.  There was something happy stirring in his stomach behind the constant pulse of  _ needneedneed _ .  He’d never been this ridiculously turned on before, and he kind of wanted to see how far he could push it, how much this would change. 

 

Shiro had said to take it off, but how impressed would he be if Keith didn’t? 

 

He considered his options.  Cock cage.  No cock cage.  He thought about his schedule for the day- two lectures and some studying in the library.  Not bad.  Nothing terribly important.  Nothing he couldn’t get through. 

 

His stomach stirred, the craving for an orgasm becoming more frantic, and that was when Keith made up his mind.  He turned the water on cold and left the key in his desk drawer.  He could do this.  He wanted to do this.  It was going to be awesome.

  
  


…

 

So there were three things Keith didn’t consider.  One, there was no successful way to get his dick dry when he was wearing the cage.  He hadn’t realized it at first, too distracted by the feat of leaving the bathroom with a towel around his hips and dressing as fast as possible, hoping his snoring roommate didn’t snap awake and call Keith out on his perversion.  

 

Then, fully dressed and teeth brushed, Keith checked his phone and realized he’d spent a little more time than usual in the shower and had exactly five minutes to get to class.  Across campus.  

 

Fuck.  

 

He tripped into his shoes, threw his backpack over his shoulder, and sprinted out the door.  

 

It wasn’t until he was sinking into his usual seat in the lecture hall, three rows from the front and tucked right against the aisle, that he realized something was wrong.  He was overheating and sweaty from his run across campus, doing his best to calm his labored breathing before his professor noticed and pointed him out.  Keith’s physics teacher always had something clever to say, and Keith would rather not have attention called to him in the middle of the lecture hall, thank you very much. 

 

His fingers smeared the ink from last day’s lecture as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack, and his shirt stuck to his back uncomfortably as he leaned back against his seat.  He squirmed, waiting for the sweat to eventually cool and evaporate, and that’s when he realized that part of him was a hell of a lot damper than everything else. 

 

Apparently cock cages held water like a Goddamn aquarium.

 

That situation took a sad amount of time to calm down, but it did go away eventually.  Or Keith got used to it.  Either way, he made his way through both of his lectures and even got some studying done in the library, burning through the hours he had between his classes and seeing Shiro that evening.  

 

Every time Keith thought about it, his stomach turned over, and his dick reacted accordingly.  Keith tried really hard not to think about it, which was a lot harder than it normally would be.

 

That was thing number two.  Keith had never thought about his dick this much in his entire life, not even during middle school when  _ that _ whole shitshow was going down.  Now, though, with his dick literally on lock down and entirely useless to him, Keith couldn’t think about anything else.  It was a miracle he got any studying done at all, and by the time he was waiting in the parking lot for Shiro to pick him up for dinner, he was practically vibrating. 

 

“Tonight is a taco night,” Shiro said as Keith popped the door open and climbed into the passenger seat.  “That place by Freemont.  Sound good?” 

 

Keith nodded, and Shiro waited until he had his seatbelt fastened before pulling away from the curb.  He drove, humming along to the radio, and waited until they were stalled at a traffic light before turning to Keith and throwing him a grin. 

 

“So,” he said.  “How’d it go?” 

 

Keith couldn’t help but smirk, stomach stirring as he shifted in his seat.  “It’s going well,” he answered.  Shiro’s resulting eyebrow raise way entertaining.  

 

“Going?” he asked. 

 

Keith grinned.  “Uh huh….” 

 

“You kept it on this whole time?”

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Shiro let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head.  The traffic in front of them started to move, and Shiro pulled his eyes back to the road, grin still on his face.  “Normally I’d say you’re a brat for  _ not listening to me _ .”  He swung his arm blindly and thwapped Keith on the arm.  “But mostly I’m just impressed.” 

 

Keith felt something fluttering in his chest.  “You are?”

 

Shiro nodded.  “So, going to assume the test run was a success,” he said, and waited for Keith’s nod.  “Want to do this for real then?” 

 

Keith picked at his seatbelt and nodded again.  “What does that mean?” he asked.  “Do this for real?” 

 

Shiro shrugged.  “We set a time limit, set some rules, make it a thing.  You’re not allowed to take it off until I say so, unless you’re safewording.  You still have your key, right?” Keith nodded.  

 

“This isn’t a sex thing,” Shiro added, glancing at Keith out of the corner of his eye.  Keith felt himself blushing, but he nodded anyways.  “This is a control thing.  Is this something you want to keep doing?” 

 

Keith was nodding before he even realized it.  He tried to speak, cleared his throat, tried again, “Yeah, I… yes.  I want to keep doing this.” 

 

“How about we go till Friday?  Think you can make it that long?” 

 

That sounded like a challenge if Keith had ever heard one.  He nodded, determined, and said, “Sounds good.” 

 

“If you ever want out, all you have to do is safeword,” Shiro said.  “I’m trusting you to check in on yourself with this one, since I won’t be with you twenty-four seven to do it, okay?” 

 

“I got you.” 

 

“I’m serious.” 

 

“I know.”

 

Shiro let out a laugh and turned the radio up a bit.  “Alright then,” he said.  “Anything else we need to go over right now?” 

 

Keith shook his head automatically, then shifted a bit and reconsidered.  “Hey Shiro?” he asked.  “Do you know where I could borrow a hairdryer?” 

 

This time it was convenient timing when they pulled up to a red light.  Shiro dropped his head onto the steering wheel and laughed.  

 

Oh yeah, the third thing he hadn’t thought about ahead of time.  Shaving off your pubic hair made it itch like a mother fucker.  That feeling was almost as intense as the cage, if not more so.  Keith hadn’t expected so much sensory information to be going on down there at one time, but that was his life now. 

 

That was fine.  It wasn’t so bad.  Totally worth it. 

…

 

Day Two: Tuesday (technically)

 

**I cant do this :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): shhhhh**

**Taka(shit): it’s late**

 

**I KNOW it woke me UP :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): hahahahahaha**

 

**> :( :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): dont be a brat.  You’ll get used to it.**

 

**Doubt it :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): color?**

 

**://// :Cleverusername**

**Green :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): this is supposed to be fun for you**

**Taka(shit): r u ok?**

 

**Yeah no it’s okay :Cleverusername**

**Its just… also fun to complain about it :Cleverusername**

**It’s driving me CRAZY :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): keep complaining and i’ll give you something to whine about**

 

**Is that a threat or a promise :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): It’s 3 am. Go to bed.  Let me sleep.**

**Taka(shit): that’s an order**

 

**Mean…. :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): sweet dreams :) :) :)**

 

**Bite me (sir) :Cleverusername**

 

**Taka(shit): later (brat)**

  
  


Tuesday morning (actual human hours)

 

Wearing it to work was weird.  Of course, wearing it to class was weird too, but it somehow felt less dirty.  Wearing the thing at work?  That was just wrong.  

 

There was a list of work-appropriate behaviors, and absolutely none of them included sex toys.  At first Keith had been paranoid that it would show, since his coffee shop uniform didn’t include the baggy hoodie he’d been hiding behind for the past two days.  He was convinced that his junk, which  _ felt  _ larger than life, would actually appear that way, bulging through the front of his pants, and that someone would call him out on it. 

 

Whether or not there was a bulge was unknown, but nobody mentioned it.  Nobody even seemed to notice.  The only words Keith’s manager said to him were “you’re late” and “put on your apron.”  So Keith put on his apron and took position by the blenders.  After that, the only other person who spoke to him was a customer, complaining that their mocha ice blend shouldn’t be  _ green _ , and yeah, it really shouldn’t. 

 

How he confused green tea powder with mocha powder, Keith couldn’t be sure, but it had to have something to do with his wandering thoughts.  They were all over the place, wandering away during any spare second of down time.  Each time they went directly to the same place. 

 

He was hard in his pants. 

 

It had to be some sort of punishment for wearing a cock ring to work.  God saw what he was doing, and he didn’t approve.  If Keith wanted to be a pervert at work, then by God, Keith would be a pervert at work.  He’d be desperately hard for his entire four hour shift. 

 

Nobody noticed that either, though.  Anything that was going on down there was carefully concealed by the cock cage -which wouldn’t let the situation get too out of hand in the first place- and the apron tied around his waist.  He made his way through his shift, sharing weathered expressions with his co-worker whenever their manager said anything especially ridiculous ridiculous and quietly humming along to the radio.  Before he knew it, his shift was over, and Keith was bolting out the door.  

 

He stepped outside, tore his phone out of his pocket, and went directly to Shiro’s contact.  

 

Shiro answered on the fourth ring, and there was something devious in his voice when he did so.  “Well hey there,” he said.  “How was work?” 

 

Keith tipped his head back and groaned, ignoring the student across the walkway who shot him a weird look.  “This is harder than I thought…” he confessed. 

 

Shiro snickered.  “ _ Harder _ ?” he asked. 

 

“Shut  _ up _ .” 

 

Shiro laughed at that.  Keith imagined him shaking his head the way he did when he thought Keith was being ridiculous and entertaining.  “Watch your sass,” he said.  “I have plans for you on Thursday.  Don’t think I’m not keeping tally.” 

 

Keith perked up a bit at that one.  So did his dick.  He bit his lip and tried to ignore it.  “Plans?” he asked.  

 

“Nothing major.  I thought you might want to see how you react to things.  When you can’t get off on it, and when you’re extra sensitive.”  Shiro’s voice was practically a purr, the way he got sometimes during scenes when he was being gentle.  A shiver ran down Keith, all the way down his spine and through his toes. 

 

“What kind of things?” he asked. 

 

“We’ll talk on Thursday.  Let’s keep you on your toes for now.”  Keith groaned again.  He kicked a rock and watched it skitter off down the sidewalk.  Shiro was laughing again.  “Don’t worry,” he said.  “Day three is  _ much _ worse than day two.  You’ll get used to it, though.” 

 

“I don’t think I will,” Keith complained, rubbing his hand over his face and sighing.  He really didn’t want to go back to his room and have to deal with his roommate like this.  Maybe he wouldn’t be home.  Maybe Keith would get lucky, or… no,  _ not _ get lucky.  Not now anyways, but… oh never mind.  

 

Something in what Shiro said registered in the back of Keith’s head like a lightbulb sparking on and he opened his eyes.  “Wait,” he said.  “How do you know that?” 

 

“Know what?”

 

“Know that day three is worse?  Have you  _ done this _ before?” Keith demanded, and Shiro laughed again, harder than before.  

 

He said, “I’d never do something with you that I hadn’t tried before.  And if you think five days is rough, don’t play this game with Allura.  She can be brutal.” 

 

Keith could believe it.  From what he’d heard (and seen, once, at Altea), Allura was not a domme to be tampered with.  One day, maybe, but not today.  Not if he knew what was good for him. 

 

“What’d she do?” he asked. 

 

Shiro sniffed.  “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” 

 

“Oh my  _ God _ .” 

 

“Listen up.  I have some instructions for you.”  Keith’s mouth went dry, the rest of his protests evaporating on his tongue.  He might have even stood up a little taller. 

 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

 

“When you get home I want you to touch yourself.  Through the cage, just wrap your hand around yourself and  _ squeeze _ for ten seconds.  Just enough to feel it.  You got me?” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“Good.  I’ve got to go.  Keep me updated?”  Keith nodded, then realized Shiro couldn’t see him through the phone.  

 

He cleared his voice and said, “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Color?” 

 

He didn’t even have to think about it.  “Green.” 

 

“Alright.  Talk to you later.” 

  
  


…

 

You wouldn’t think that simply holding yourself through a cock cage would do anything.  

 

You would be wrong.

  
  


…

  
  


Day Three: Wednesday

 

Keith followed closely behind Shiro as they made their way through the restaurant and to the outside patio.  He hadn’t expected to go to a munch that night, hadn’t even remembered that there  _ was  _ one.  That didn’t stop it from happening, though.  There were already a dozen people crowded around their usual table, several of whom looked up and waved at them as they made their way over.  Keith stayed firmly behind Shiro and didn’t wave back, didn’t say anything.  He wasn’t really feeling capable of talking just then. 

 

He didn’t know how to explain this weird headspace that he was in.  It was partially due to nerves, he figured.  Going to munches always made him nervous, even though he’d been going for months now.  It was just the whole environment, the full table of people, the loud conversations, the long nights.  Keith enjoyed himself, of course he did.  He wouldn’t go to them if he didn’t like them.  That didn’t stop them from being exhausting, though. 

 

And Keith was already tired.  Shiro was right.  Day three was worse than day two.  He’d been distracted all day, on edge and unable to sit still in his seat.  He  _ tried _ to focus on his lectures, but the law of conservation of mass and an extensive timeline of the Odyssey weren’t  _ nearly _ as entertaining as the things on his mind. 

 

It was frustrating, since Keith really needed to keep his grades up, but he figured one week of not giving 110% wouldn’t kill him.  It would be fine, and in the end, it was worth it.  This was an experiment.  This was important. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure when he’d started prioritizing sex (or… not-sex?) above school, but it had to be at least partially the cage’s fault.  It was altering his mental state, messing with his reasoning. 

 

That was fine.  He didn’t mind that much. 

 

Keeping up with the conversation was hard, though.  Keith felt drowsy, lazy and like his tongue was too heavy in his mouth.  It felt a lot like coming down from subspace, when words were hard to figure out and he didn’t really have it in him to force the effort for a conversation.  That wasn’t such a good thing at munches, which were all about conversation, but nobody seemed to mind. 

 

“You’re awful quiet today,” someone pointed out near the end of the night, grinning and nudging Keith’s side with his elbow.  They were friends, familiar with each other from how often they’d seen each other in the community.  They were past the point where permission was absolutely required before touching.

 

Even so, Keith was too hazy to respond.  Shiro, bless his heart, came to the rescue.  

 

His arm was a comforting weight when it wrapped around his shoulders and tugged Keith into his side.  Keith tucked his head against Shiro’s shoulder, and Shiro spoke over his head.  “Keith’s feeling quiet today,” he said, thumb rubbing soothing circles at the base of his hairline.  Keith sighed quietly and let his eyes slip shut.  Next to him, the guy chuckled. 

 

“Oh I see,” he said.  “Have a fun night, kiddo?” 

 

Keith hummed and nodded, not bothering to open his eyes, because maybe if he kept them closed everyone else would go away.  He didn’t mind the guy calling him ‘kiddo,’ even though he normally would.  He was  _ eighteen _ , not  _ eight. _  He was legal and definitely old enough to be there.  He wasn’t in the scene to be patronized, but this guy didn’t mean any harm by it, and Keith couldn’t find the energy to feel insulted.  Especially not with Shiro petting him.  All he could feel was comfortable. 

 

“I think we’d better head home,” Shiro said a short time later.  Maybe several minutes later, maybe a few seconds.  Keith wasn’t entirely sure, but he made himself sit up and rub his eyes before blinking them open.  “You had that early class today, right?  You must be exhausted.” 

 

Keith took a moment to ponder that, because  _ no _ , he didn’t have an early class on Wednesdays.  Not this semester.  It took too long to realize Shiro was making that up, but once he caught on, he nodded.  Weird.  Shiro was normally horrible at lying. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, voice croaky from misuse.  “I’m kind of beat.” 

 

“Beat, huh?” Allura teased from across the table, leaning her chin on her hand and smirking at him.  Keith grinned easily. 

 

“Clever,” he said. 

 

She smiled, proud of herself.  “I know.” 

 

Shiro’s hand hooked in the back of Keith’s hoodie and pulled him close again.  Keith let himself be guided and leaned his weight into Shiro’s side.  Shiro was strong enough to take it.  He didn’t even stumble, just laughed gently. 

 

“Let’s get you back to campus.  See you later, guys.”  He moved his hand from Keith’s sweatshirt to his shoulder and applied a gentle pressure to guide Keith through the doors and out through the front of the restaurant.  When they were back outside, crossing the parking lot to Shiro’s car, he asked, “How are you doing?” 

 

Keith hummed quietly.  He ran his hand through his hair and pushed it off his forehead, rubbed at his eyes, and yawned.  He stuffed his hands back in his hoodie pocket and smacked his lips. 

 

“Good,” he settled on.  “Definitely good.  I feel… weird.” 

 

“Weird how?” Shiro asked, guiding Keith around to the passenger side of the car and opening his door for him.  Keith didn’t even realize he’d done it until he was climbing into the car and curling up on the seat.  He pulled one leg up to his chest, and the pressure that applied to his dick had him wrinkling his nose up. 

 

“Weird like head space,” he said.  He chewed his lip, felt a chapped section catch on his teeth.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean… I was trying to function.” 

 

Shiro grinned at him and turned the key in the ignition, immediately turning down the radio volume as the car purred to life.  “It’s alright, don’t apologize.  Nobody was upset.” 

 

That was good to hear.  Keith didn’t want to be a bother.  He didn’t want them to think he was ridiculous.  “Yeah?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah.  I’m going to take you back to campus, alright?  I’d let you sleep over, but you have class tomorrow.”  

 

Keith sighed, hugged his knee tighter to his chest, and ignored the pulsing that had started up again in his pants.  “Okay,” he answered. 

 

“Seat belt,” Shiro reminded.  Keith unraveled himself and obeyed.  He wanted to think more about it, wanted to double check that he actually hadn’t caused any trouble during the munch.  It was rude to be practically dozing off the entire dinner, but he was  _ tired. _  Besides, Shiro said that it was okay, nobody cared.  

 

He decided to let himself trust Shiro on this one.  Decided he didn’t have the mental resources just then, too spent from his accidental drop into sub space, to question it any further.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but some amount of time later he was blinking his eyes open as Shiro pulled into a parking space in the student lot by Keith’s dorm building. 

 

“Let me walk you in?” Shiro asked.  It could have been an order, if you thought about it properly.  Didn’t matter.  Keith wasn’t going to say no anyways. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing at his eyes again.  They felt like fire.  “Thank you.”

 

“Come on, sleeping beauty.”  Keith unbuckled his seatbelt, and in the amount of time it took him to do that, Shiro was already around to his side of the car and opening the door for him.  Keith took the hand that was offered him, let Shiro pull him up out of the car.  He was surprised, but not terribly so, when Shiro tugged him into a hug.  He didn’t know what it was for, but that didn’t stop him from tucking his face into Shiro’s shoulder and breathing deep.  Maybe he was a little touch starved.  He tried not to think about it. 

 

“You still want to do this?” Shiro asked him.  Keith nodded and made himself pull back.  He wrapped his arms around himself when he was back into his own space, leaning back against Shiro’s car, still nodding. 

 

“Yeah,” he said.  “Yeah, I’m good.” 

 

“Still going to Friday?” Shiro stepped away from the car and started making his way slowly up the walkway towards the dorm building.  Keith dug around in his pocket for his key card while he followed. 

 

“Yeah,” he said.  “Are we still doing a scene tomorrow?” 

 

He’d be lying if he said the anticipation of whatever ‘ _ things _ ’ Shiro had planned hadn’t been the focus of his daydreams during class.  Shiro laughed quietly and threw him a grin. 

 

“Eager?” he asked.  “Yeah, that’s still on.  I’ll pick you up from work?” 

 

Keith nodded.  His hands felt clumsy as he unlocked the front door and let them both inside.  “Okay,” he said. 

 

“Text me when you wake up,” Shiro told him, walking with Keith to the elevator and pressing the button for the fourth floor once they were inside.  “And drink some water, okay?  Tonight.  We don’t need you getting all dehydrated.” 

 

Keith nodded.  Shiro walked him all the way to his doorway.  

 

“Drive safe,” he murmured.  Shiro shot him a smile, waited until Keith got his door unlocked, then turned and lumbered off down the hallway.  Keith didn’t watch him go.  Instead he stumbled into his dorm room, ignored his roommate’s question about,  _ ‘What had  _ you _ out so late, party boy?  Isn’t it past your bedtime _ ?’  His roommate was kind of a dick.  That didn’t matter.  Keith kept his back to him as he kicked his jeans off and crawled into bed, curling into a ball under the covers and sighing quietly.  

 

He forgot to drink water, but he was too tired to get up and get any.  Oh well, that was fine.  He’d worry about it in the morning. 

  
  


…

  
  


Day Four: Thursday

 

“Count,” Shiro reminded.  

 

Keith pitched forward, hips knocking against the back of the couch and knocking the breath out of him as he yelled out, “ _ Twelve _ !” and then, “Shiro!  Fucking- fuck.” 

 

Shiro made an amused humming noise and ran his hand over Keith’s back.  It was cold, compared to the heat coming off his skin.  He hadn’t even been hit there, but that didn’t matter.  Every part of him was on fire.  “You’re loud today,” he said.  “Problem?” 

 

Keith groaned and buried his face in the couch cushions.  Shiro had left it up to Keith what kind of scene they did today, and Keith had gone with his personal favorite.  Sometimes it felt like he didn’t know what to ask for besides impact play, but he knew that wasn’t true.  He had a laundry list of things to try.  He wanted to try more wrestling stuff like he’d done with Shiro once before, as well as sensation stuff like wax and ice and latex.  He wanted to figure out what exactly Allura did with that peacock feather she bragged about on fetlife, because whatever she did left Shiro _ shuddering _ whenever she mentioned it in person.  He wanted to try a lot of things, but this week they were trying cock cages.  Orgasm control?  Chastity?  Whatever.  This week was about dominance and submission and that weird piece of plastic wrapped around Keith’s cock and balls.  He wasn’t ready just yet to push the envelope any further.  That could wait. 

 

Besides, if there was ever a time to have the shit knocked out of him, it was now.  Day four was just as bad, if not worse than, day three.  He’d woken up with his throat parched and aching and chugged three full glasses of tap water before he could even begin to function.  He’d almost been late to his class, which had been mind-numbingly boring, and he’d nearly killed himself paying attention.

 

Work wasn’t any better.  He’d spent the entire six hours uncomfortable and squirming.  

 

On the bright side, he’d finally gotten the hang of going pee while wearing this thing, but that didn’t make it any less  _ gross _ , and he still wasn’t used to the way condensation built up under the plastic and left him constantly aware of the way his genitals were sweating.  So that had been a weird thing to think about all day. 

 

Now he was at Shiro’s apartment, though, and he had different things to worry about.  Things such as whether or not Shiro’s neighbors could hear him through the walls, or exactly how much he was leaking into his boxer shorts even though the cage kept him from getting anywhere near fully erect.  

 

It was weird taking a spanking when he couldn’t get hard.  It hurt  _ more _ somehow, and Keith was aware of every last second of it, no reprieve of subspace inching into his consciousness and wrapping around him like a security blanket.  It wasn’t bad, but it sure was weird.  

 

The next strike hurt worse than any of the previous ones, and Keith had to bite down on his tongue to keep from shouting.  His fingers tangled together where his hands were fastened behind his back, leather cuffs holding them firmly in place.  It threw him off balance, forcing him to rest most of his weight onto where his hips were pressing into the back of the couch, forehead resting against the couch cushions.  He couldn’t really get up like this, not if Shiro didn’t want him to.  He was stuck, totally vulnerable and feeling like a rag doll.  He dug his toes into the shag carpet under his feet, and let out a long, shuddery breath before finally muttering, “Thirteen….” 

 

As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Shiro smacked him again, and  _ fuck _ Keith really hated paddles.  The sound resonated off the walls, a solid  _ ‘thwack _ !’ that came from wood hitting thin fabric.  The pain radiated through him, up his spine and down his thighs, stinging like a bite of electricity and leaving him shaking.  This time he  _ did  _ shout, yelling “Fourteen! Fuck, Shiro,  _ please _ !” into the couch cushions.

 

“Please what?” Shiro asked, voice even as he ran his palm over Keith’s lower back, both of them sweaty in the warm room.  His hand came down on Keith’s thigh next, one side and then the other, and while it was a welcomed sensation after the brutal instrument Shiro was using on him, it still hurt like a mother fucker.

 

Keith gasped out, “Yellow!” and dropped his head again.  “Red, no, I can’t, it’s too much-” 

 

There was the sound of wood thumping against the carpet as it was dropped to the floor, and then both of Shiro’s hands were running over his sides and his back.  “Shhh…” he said.  “You’re alright, I got you.” 

 

Keith knew he was alright.  He had too much presence of mind to know anything else. His dick was throbbing, painful and straining against its prison, but without being able to actually get hard Keith had no sort of relief from the scene they’d just done.  He hadn’t thought before that it mattered.  Sure, scenes were sexual for him, but not in an instant gratification way.  More like an ‘ignore the boner until it fades off and use these memories for later’ way.

 

Apparently it had a least a little bit of influence on his headspace, though, because Keith’s thoughts were clear as day, even with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.  

 

“C’mere,” Shiro murmured, hands pulling at Keith’s shoulders and guiding him up.  He got a look at Keith’s face, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead and grinning.  “Water?” he asked, fingers gentle as they unclasped the bonds around Keith’s wrists.  The massaged his thumbs into the pulse points.  Keith sighed.  “Aspirin?” 

 

“Yes  _ please _ .” 

 

Shiro smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of Keith’s neck, guiding him across the living room and to the shoebox sized kitchen attached.  “You did good,” Shiro said.  “You took a lot.” 

 

“I was supposed to take twenty,” Keith pointed out, mouth forming a frown as he thought about it.  He’d only made it to fourteen.  He’d never pussied out of a scene like that before.  The times they’d played before, Shiro had decided he’d finally had enough, because whenever he checked in on Keith, Keith just said, ‘ _ good, fine, keep going. _ ’

 

“You used a traffic light, and I’m proud of you for knowing your limits,” Shiro replied, filling up a cup of water and handing it over.  “There is no shame in that.  Do I need to send you that pdf file again?” 

 

Keith sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.  “No….” 

 

“Maybe I’ll just pin you down and read it to you,” Shiro said, shooting him a wry look.  Keith knew he was kidding.  

 

He was kidding, too, when he replied, “Yellow light, no.  That is cruel and unusual punishment.”  

 

“Cruel and unusual?” Shiro asked.  “That’s the best kind.”

  
  


…

  
  


Day five: Friday (approximately 2 am)

 

**I hate you :Cleverusernamehere**

**I honest to god hate you :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): rude. The disrespect.**

 

**:P :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): is this over the bruises or the cage?**

 

**BOTH :Cleverusernamehere**

**You didn’t leave bruises :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): I’ll have to try harder next time.  Go to bed.**

 

**I can’t sleep :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): Sleep on your back**

 

**Ow :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): Let me remind you that this was your idea.**

**Taka(shit): color?**

 

**Green :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): then shut up and let me sleep**

**Taka(shit): one night left.  You got this.**

 

**You’re mean to me :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): you ask for it.  Go to sleep.**

 

**Sigh :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): sleep**

 

**Yes sir :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): good boy ;P**

 

**Liar :Cleverusernamehere**

**Goodnight :Cleverusernamehere**

  
  


Friday (approximately noon, actual human hours)

 

**Shiro :Cleverusernamehere**

**SHIRO :Cleverusernamehere**

**Shirooooooo :Cleverusernamehere**

**It’s friday :Cleverusernamehere**

**Am i free? :Cleverusernamehere**

**Shiro :Cleverusernamehere**

**Dude :Cleverusernamehere**

**Wake UP :Cleverusernamehere**

**Oh my god :Cleverusernamehere**

 

Friday (two hours later) 

**Taka(shit): problem?**

 

**FINALLY :Cleverusernamehere**

 

**Taka(shit): if I didn’t know you better I’d think you’re desperate**

  
  


Keith picked up his phone the second the call started ringing.  He hit ‘answer’ and pressed it to his ear, and he barely recognized his own voice as he said, “Hi!” 

 

“Someone’s hyper today,” Shiro replied, voice rough like he’d just woken up.  He probably had.  Shiro didn’t get to sleep in often, between work and his graduate student work and various other responsibilities, but when he did he treated it like a contact sport.  He went down hard and gave it his all.  He also slept until two in the afternoon and put Keith through literal torture. 

 

Sitting at his desk and trying to study with his roommate in the room and his dick  _ aching _ in his pajama pants was difficult.  Not immediately pulling out the key and throwing himself into final, well-earned bliss the second his roommate disappeared to go to the cafeteria was even harder.  Waiting for Shiro to  _ wake up and text him back _ was nothing less than pure, unadulterated torment. 

 

“How you doing?” Shiro asked. 

 

Keith’s immediate answer was, “Bad.” Shiro clucked his tongue. 

 

“So ungrateful,” he teased.  Keith groaned and tilted his desk chair back as far as he safely could. 

 

“Shirooooo….”  

 

Keith’s roommate chose that moment to return from the dining commons, belching as he shuffled through the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  Keith wrinkled his nose up in disgust and glared at his back. 

“Okay, alright,” Shiro appeased, laughing lightly at him.  “Is your roommate home?”

 

Keith sighed, glaring at the bathroom door with all the vehemence in the world.  “Yes….”

 

“I’m sending you an email,” Shiro said.  “You can take it off and watch the video I sent you when he leaves, but not before.  Call me when you do.”  Shiro’s voice was heavy with stern expectation, no wiggle room for Keith to even think about doing anything beside follow his exact instructions.  He slouched in his seat, what was trying to be a hard-on screaming at him as a shiver ran up his spine.  

 

He managed a whimpered, “F-fuck….” 

 

Shiro laughed again.  “Be good.  Go do your homework.”

 

“You’re the worst,” Keith grumbled, pushing himself into a proper sitting position and opening his laptop.  There was a pulse of pain from a sore spot on his ass.  He grimaced and adjusted accordingly.

 

“Love you too, buddy.  Call me.” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Shiro hung up.  Keith didn’t get any work done for his English class.

  
  


…

 

Keith kept the cock cage tucked safely away in his bottom desk drawer, rolled up in a pair of socks and hidden between a couple of textbooks and a tin can full of pocket change.  The drawer was covered with an additional layer of loose papers that Keith really should have had a better filing system for, but didn’t.  

 

He hid the cage there away from wandering eyes.  He didn’t exactly trust his roommate  _ not _ to go through Keith’s things when he was out of the room.  He didn’t expect him to go poking at an old pair of dirty socks, though.  

 

Keith would remember to sanitize the cage again before wearing it next.  He… had no plans of that, at least not in the near future.  Keith was a masochist, yes, but not so much of one that he was eager to dive back into that experience.  His curiosity was satisfied, as was his libido (and  _ God _ , he’d never come so hard in his life.  Right there, barely balancing in his desk chair with his pants around his knees, porn link playing on his computer and Shiro on speaker phone, which was hotter than Keith had ever thought it could be, and also totally not something he’d expect Shiro to do.  Shiro was straight, but hey, Keith wasn’t going to question it.  He did question whether or not this counted as losing his virginity, but he figured  _ not _ .  It wasn’t even technically phone sex, more like phone voyeurism.  Didn’t matter.  He’d get there one day).  

 

So Keith kept the cage bundled up, marked another thing on his checklist, and finally got a start on the classwork he’d neglected that week.  He had a lot to do, but he had Sunday off.  All in all, he had no complaints. 


End file.
